Talk:The Ember Effect/@comment-73.75.118.180-20170301023714
How the hell are you going to get out of the maze because wouldn't you trust and you can't see the top anymore and you need to see the type to enter to get out It's in one of like the one say in the the chapter like basically to the end or in the middle I think I don't know I don't really know how many chapters that are in there and what chapter I am mad but I like how it's like really how the hell I need to know where the top is so that way I can get out of the bed because I basically had been drugged like I'm gonna die in a few minutes and like it's not even true but like I don't know how to get out I don't really know and I need to know like I searched all over the web to get that answer I don't know what to do anymore it doesn't show me the answer or do you says oh my God you can't go on it like I don't care if it's basically hacking or anything because all my friends physically do it so I don't really care It's it it's not even dangerous hacking is this hacking like I actually looked it up and there was a bunch of Waze it was a dangerous like I don't know what to do anymore like tell me now tell me I need to know whatever but if any of you need to find out with the mazes don't search the web just fine when your friends are play the same games because it doesn't do anything like it's so hard tell me how like right now I just hate sitting on the web that's just too hard for me sorry it's too hard that's why just like want to quit because it's my mom doesn't even know how to do it and she's like the bomb literally the bomb and I even asked my brother and his sake the second bomb and that second anyway so no my brother is the second bomb that whatever whatever I am a hat and I'm just so mad I don't know what to say in that where it says hat it's just out of corrected It is just did an auto correct I'm so mad I'm still so mad and that that that's how mad I am I want to see if I can do suicide it's just where you are I don't know what the fuck to do like help me please whatever probably I'm probably never even going to go on this website again but I don't mind because I I just want to see how many you guys respond to me but if you guys do I need to be shocked but like seriously why I just don't know I just don't know I really need help completing Astra is me don't read this part if you don't know this because lady Astra is me so I don't know what to do anymore I'm just doing a spoiler if you guys haven't gotten to the church I'm so sorry but I meant chapter like whatever